Loki's Mortal
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: Its two years after the events of the avengers when Loki has believed to have reappeared. Eira a normal girl that has been a lab rat for her boss and is being targeted by Loki . But when feelings began to grow stronger between the two will the Avengers pull them away? When and if they find out? And Will Loki give himself up for her? Loki x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Eira was walking down the street to her in New York, it being winter and it being freezing. Eira walked silently her long blond white colored hair flowing and slightly curly. Her light crystal blue icey colored eyes blazed out light fire. She lightly tanned skin stood out from her dark black long coat, her red dress only went to her knees so she had on black sexy stockings on, and a pair of black high heels. The dress showed off her curves in all the right places, but the long coat hid them. Eira always hated walking home alone at night but some one stole her car, and most of her money. So she was having to work over time her body hurt from having to run back and forth giving people there food then cleaning up the plates and mess they left. But that wasn't the only job she had she was her boss's lab rat so to say, her boss was a part time scientist and but drugs into her to test and see what would happen some times he would mix different kinds of drugs and had strange effects on Eira like for a whole week she could remember almost every thing, one day her eye site went wacky and she could she the whole length of New York. The only reason Eira agreed was because she needed money badly she could hardly pay rent and she wanted her car back. Eira looked up at the sky the North Star showing clearly in the night sky, as she continued to walk the North Star started to disappear slowly and it started to snow. Eira smiled and little winter was her favorite time of year mostly because of the snow and how beautiful it was. Eira grew up in a not so good family but she was making some thing of her self. Eira blinked watching as the snow started to come down heavier. _I should be getting home. _Eira's pace quickened but then some one grabbed her.

Eira blinked starting to struggling she went to let out a scream but a hand clamped over her mouth pulling her into the alley. The man had a hood on he had tan skin and blood hair. He looked skinny like a twig and like he shouldn't be the man grabbing a helpless women but looks fooled Eira she continued to struggling but surprisingly the 'twig' was stronger then her, he pushed her to the ground he punched Eira on the face until she quiet struggling, at that point she had tears rolling down her cheeks and her bottom lip was bleeding. " P-please stop. " She begged for him to quit as he tried a cloth around her wrists. But then the boy pointed a knife at her. " Quiet " The man growled as he slid the knife down the middle off the dress, the man let the tip slid in between her breasts cutting the thin dress he let the tip graze against her stomach as she started to squirm slightly. Eira just laid there but then a handsome voice pierced the silence the soft snow brought.

" I don't think that girl must be out this late nor should you kid." The voice said then she seen the man as he came into the light. _It can't be! _The man was Tony Stark, the boy got up quickly dropping the knife it almost hitting Eira but she moved and quickly pulled back on her coat buttoning it quickly as her dress fell to shreds on the ground. Eira looked over at Tony.

" C'mon Eira you shouldn't be out here this late. By the way I've meaning to meet you. " Tony said as he took your hand leading Eira out of the ally and down the street. He lead her to a limo with mostly blacked out windows almost forcing her into it then he got in as well.

" How do you know my name? " Eira asked she felt a little scared but not completely, she just hugged her arms looking over at Tony.

Tony let out a small huff and he started to explain. " I know your boss he is paying me to keep tabs on you watch you and the effects, the only reason I do agree to take the little money is because your boss and I were close friends. Plus we have seen some one that looked like a high risk criminal around your home. " Tony said with a small sigh. He looked over at Eira his eyes said that he was tired but he was looking her over.

Eira blinked looking down at the floor with a small blush across her cheeks. " So you've been watching me when you haven't been busy... " Eira mumbled quietly/shyly. Then she blinked at the second part. " So who's the criminal? " She asked quietly as she brought up enough of her shy self to look at Tony.

Tony began to squirm in the seat. " That talk save for morning. C'mon. " Tony said as got out making sure she walked with him. Tony walked Eira up to the Stark Tower witch was partly being rebuilt.

Eira looked around as the elevator took them to the top few floors, she walked with Tony a small blush across her cheeks as she looked around at the house. There was a lot of room and things she didn't understand but she was still trying to get us to things but she was wondering about every thing that was going on.

Tony lead Eira to a extra room he had, he had Pepper get Eira a new dress explaining to her about what was going on and that Eira was just a friend of his friend that was almost raped and Pepper was ok about it and slightly worried about Eira. Tony took Eira the knew dress it was green with only one shoulder strap, low cut and only went to her thighs. " T-Thank you really. You don't have to do this for me- " Eira started to say but then Tony cut her off.

" Don't worry about it. " Tony said quietly as he left the door shutting it behind him. Eira let out a soft sigh. _Why is this happening to me... This has to be a dream... I'll just go to bed and in the morning it will all be over with. _ Eira took off her coat her bra had almost was cut so she tightened the straps pushing up her breasts a little. Eira slowly put on the green dress, she then put her hair up in a pony tail. Eira looked around the room slightly there was a the bed was large and king sized there was a couch a few chairs and small table next to the bed Eira slowly laid down on the bed, it wasn't long before she drifted into a deep sleep the next morning she woke up to a women opening the door.

" Hi good morning Eira, I'm one of Tony's friends, Pepper. " The ginger said as she walked into the room. " Breakfast is ready if you want any thing to eat... " Pepper said as she started to walk back into the other room.

Eira got up quickly and followed Pepper slipping on her heels as she did. " Nice to meet you thank you so much for the offer but I need to be going home. Tell Tony I said thank you for every thing " Eira said quickly as she started walking toward the door.

" Tony didn't want you going back to the house until the criminal is caught. " Pepper said as Eira walked out the door. Eira didn't care she wasn't going to stay with people she didn't know for another night. Eira quickly walked to the elevator, she went down to the lobby and out the door, she forgot her coat and it was freezing out, so she started walking a little faster her apartment was only a block away from the Stark tower and she moved there only two years after the attack so she was never really hit by the ruin that hit New York when the Norse god Loki tried to take it over. Eira kept walking once she got to her apartment she looked for the keys, once she found the key she hid she went to unlock the door but it was already unlocked. She slowly opened it and looked around she didn't see any one and her apartment was small and she really couldn't see into her room.

_I most have just for got to lock the door on my way to work._ Eira walked in shutting and locking her door behind her. But then she heard some thing she was still facing the door when she heard a slightly handsome voice say.

" Hello my beautifully sweet mortal... "


	2. Chapter 2

Eira blinked she stood still scared to even move. Then she felt hot breath on her ear, she closed her eyes as she was pressed against the door. Eira slowly turned to face who it was and it was Loki the man that attacked New York, pictures that had been taken of him reached the press during several of him showing up in public. Eira didn't scream because she knew it wouldn't help her right now and it mite even get her killed. Eira slowly looked up at the god that tried to destroy New York.

Loki grinned at soft grin, the mans raven black hair was slicked back but a few strands weren't. He was wearing a black suit and a green and gold scarf. Loki leaned forward towards her softly licking her ear then he quietly hummed. The God pinned her hands back against the door. " Hmm... No fight in you? " He said with a small grin and chuckle. " Most mortals would have tried running by no- " Loki was then cut off be Eira kicking his legs out from under him.

Eira had taken fighting classes but that move was the only one she knew he wouldn't probably be expecting. Eira unlocked the door kicking off her high heels as she ran down the street but then some one grabbed her by her waist pulling her into a black limo. Eira blinked. " Get off me! " Eira said but then she seen who it was.

" Tony I'm so, so sorry if I would have known it was you- " Eira started to say but then she was cut off.

" I thought I told Pepper to tell you to stay. " Tony said with a slight growl as he sat back in the seat.

" I just that, I didn't want to stay with people I hardly knew and if there was a criminal was a criminal or stalker out there looking for me he would have been looking for me bye now. " Eira said her voice slightly shaky.

" Speaking of criminal what were you running from? " Tony asked as he looked over at her with questioning eyes, he noticed she wasn't wearing any thing on her feet and she looked like she had just been scared half to death.

" Uh - " Eira was cut off from giving a lame excuse when her phone rang. She pulled out her phone looking at it, it was her Tomas her boss. " I was going to be late for work and now I am thanks to you. " Eira said as she sat back in the seat crossing her legs and her arms over her chest like a stubborn little girl. _What am I doing! Helping Loki! IF I go back home and he is still there I'll probably end up dead in a alley some where, and possibly violated..._

Tony rolled his eyes and gave the limo driver the address of Tomas's home. Once they got there Tony got out of the car opening the door for Eira he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to himself. Tony walked silently up to the house it was perfect outside he walked into the house with Eira.

Eira had a blush across her face as he wrapped his arm around her waist she looked at the floor shyly as she walked with him. When they got inside she stepped away from Tony and walked down the steps to the basement. She walked quietly and once she got into the small room she sat on the cold table. Eira sat there silently waiting quietly. It wasn't long before Tomas and Tony walked down stairs Tomas carrying a brief case with what ever he was going to put in Eira today.

Tomas set down the brief case opening it pulling out a needle with what ever he was going to put inside Eira already in it. He flicked the needle it being slightly frozen. " Do you swear not to tell any one of what happens here? " Tomas asked as he walked over to Eira cleaning off part of her arm looking and feeling for a vein in her arm.

" I swear. " Tony and Eira said at almost the same time. Eira blinked letting out a small sound as the cold liquid went into her arm. She closed her eyes once the needle was out of her arm she almost fell off the table but Tony kept her from falling then Eira blinked once twice three times her vision was getting blurry, she felt like she was freezing. Eira could feel her body start to shake she couldn't take the cold nor did she feel the greatest.

Tony held her neck and head to keep her from hitting the floor he could only watch. But when she stopped and was passed out Tony slowly picked her up holding her bridal style. Tony looked over at Tomas. " What was that? " Tony asked as he started to walk back upstairs.

" I'm not even sure my self but for now let me just say it came from a bit of blue crystal from Norway. Give her this. " Tomas said as he walked with them. He handed Tony a thousand dollars. Then he went off into a different part of the home.

Tony let out a quiet sigh wondering about it wondering if she would be ok or not. Tony quickly carried her outside and into the limo, Tony sat her next to him but she just kinda slouched leaning against him as she slept, Tony watched her wondering why she would let her self be a lab rat and why she was only taking a little bit of money for it. He had so many questions for her yet he had a bet she had even more for him but there was no helping that. Tony just patted her head gently, as he picked her up again getting out of the limo as it parked.

Tony got out looking around slowly he carried her up to the house slowly opening the door walking in he laid her down on the couch. He played with the metal wrist band he had on, he looked around slowly but then he left a note gently covering her up with a blanket and leaving with out knowing any one was there.

Loki slowly came out of his hiding spot a wide grin on his face as he went over and locked the door. He walked over to the mortal sitting on the coffee table, he stared at her he watched the movement of her chest wondering about her the grin slowly disappearing he got up and started looking around at the things she own, mostly mystery books, criminal stories, and some news papers about him. Loki had grinned when he found the news papers he looked around the house. " Nothing but a plain mortal. " Loki mumbled to himself as he ate one of the sweets sitting on the counter. He walked back out into the living room quietly watching Eira as she got up.

Eira blinked slowly rubbing her eyes every thing slightly blurry then every thing went clear she got up slowly looking around then she seen him. Eira pulled the blanket close around her staring up at him. " W-what do you want? " She asked her voice slightly shaky. It was clear she feared him she was scared to even move at the moment but she sat up slowly watching him closely.

Loki grinned when he heard her voice, _The voice of a goddess. _Loki walked over to sit across from her in one of the large chairs. Loki was giving her bedroom eyes as he looked her over but he was hiding it very well, he looked at her. Then said. " What do you think. Your no mer mortal any more. Why do you think Tony Stark would care about you being alive, he and Tomas haven't told you the whole truth have they. " Loki said with a quiet sound, it wasn't of pleasure nor was it of pain but he sounded tired of talking to her already.

Eira blinked looking over at him. She slowly stood up staring over at him, she had to admit he didn't look half bad for a god that was suppose to be thousands of years old and a criminal. Eira looked down at the floor not able to keep the gaze of the green emerald eyes. " Y-Your lying " Eira said then added. " I'm just doing it for money... " She said quietly.

Loki got up walking over to her raising her chin so she was looking at him. " You know I'm right just accept that your not the same as them. " Loki said as he looked down at her the look he gave her was priceless. Loki looked at her and then let out a small growl. " And how dare you attack a god! " Loki growled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki got up walking over to her raising her chin so she was looking at him. " You know I'm right just accept that your not the same as them. " Loki said as he looked down at her the look he gave her was priceless. Loki looked at her and then let out a small growl. " And how dare you attack a god! " Loki growled at her. And then he seen the note Tony left.

" I'm sorry... " Eira said quietly she wasn't sure of what else to say... So she looked up at him with her soft blue eyes, then she blinked watching as he picked up the note, then ripped it into two pieces and then crumpled it in his hand.

" You won't be needing that... " Loki said as he let it fall out of his hands and onto the floor.

Eira quickly crouched down picking it up standing up. Eira looked over the note quickly. It said. ' Eira please call me when you wake up.' And then he had wrote his number._ Well Tony I wish you were a mind reader so you could get me out of here. _Eira quickly walked past the god to her room before he could stop her she shut and locked the door.

" What are you doing Eira... " Loki said in his handsome tone as he followed her and leaned against the door waiting for her answer.

" Going to bed! What else do you think you have me trapped so whats the use of trying to get away... " Eira realized how loud she had raised her voice and how angry she sounded. " I-I'm sorry... I've just had a bad day... " She said as she pulled off the dress taking off her bra and panties. She slipped on a tank top and a pair of pj pants. Eira put her hair in a pony tail as she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Once she was done she walked back into her room and the god was sitting at the end of her bed. And there was sitting... _How!? _

Loki was sitting on the end of the bed, a bowl of strawberries were on his lap. He was wearing a loose green shirt and black pants. Loki looked over at her when she came out he grinned a soft grin, but then went back to eating silently. " Whats this box thing... " Loki asked pointing to the flat screen TV by the door.

Eira blinked slowly walking over and sitting next to him picking up the TV changer and turned it on. " Its a TV. It plays shows... " She thought of a easier way to explain it to him. " Like a play, and then some channels have the news, that shows whats going on in the area and around the world and if its going to be sunny or not. " Eira said after a moment she handed him the changer.

Loki blinked looking over the changer and then pressing the channel button he kept changing it until he came to Mtv. Loki watched it for a moment and then looked over at her for a moment before looking back at the TV changing it again to the news this time. He ate about to more strawberries before nudging the bowl towards her. " Take some. " He said in almost a stubborn tone.

Eira slowly took some strawberries. That night they stayed up late talking and explaining things to others. Eira explained the history behind certain things and showed him things like how she had shown him the tv. While Loki explained things about asgard and compared the two. But it wasn't long before Eira was leaning her head against his shoulder her arms wrapped around his. She let out a soft quiet yawn. " Loki... Why did you choose me. " Eira said looking up at him with tired eyes.

Loki leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear. " I'll never tell. " Loki said with a grin as he looked at her softly.

" O-Oh... Yes... You... Will... " She said between yawns before nuzzling his shoulder for a moment before drifting asleep.

Loki blinked when he seen she fell asleep he slowly laid her back trying to have her release his arm but she had the death grip on it in her sleep. Loki let out a sigh and first and then he grinned laying next to her. He watched the TV for a little while before turning it off before he fell into a deep sleep.

Then next morning Eira got up slowly blushing deeply when she seen Loki laying next to her his arms wrapped tightly around her. Eira slowly slipped out of his arms and went into the bathroom going to change clothes. She put on her work clothes and her pair of sneakers, her hair was up in a pony tail. Eira brushed her teeth, then walked out of the bathroom Loki was hugging a pillow in his sleep. _He is sooooo ho- _Eira blinked when she heard a knock on the front door she seen Loki start to stir in his sleep. Eira ran out into the living room opening the door.

Tony was standing on the front step, it looked like he had been there a while, his hair was slick and wet because of the snow. He was wearing a thick brown coat with a plain shirt on under it and a pair of black jeans. " Why didn't you call me. " Tony said as he walked into the house. Then he froze in place when he seen... Then Tony let out a growl and said.

" Loki... "


	4. Chapter 4

Then next morning Eira got up slowly blushing deeply when she seen Loki laying next to her his arms wrapped tightly around her. Eira slowly slipped out of his arms and went into the bathroom going to change clothes. She put on her work clothes and her pair of sneakers, her hair was up in a pony tail. Eira brushed her teeth, then walked out of the bathroom Loki was hugging a pillow in his sleep. _He is sooooo ho- _Eira blinked when she heard a knock on the front door she seen Loki start to stir in his sleep. Eira ran out into the living room opening the door.

Tony was standing on the front step, it looked like he had been there a while, his hair was slick and wet because of the snow. He was wearing a thick brown coat with a plain shirt on under it and a pair of black jeans. " Why didn't you call me. " Tony said as he walked into the house. Then he froze in place when he seen... Then Tony let out a growl and said.

" Loki... "

Loki blinked when he seen Tony, Loki made a dagger appear in his hands just in case. Loki looked over at him with a small glare, then he watched as Eira stood between the two of them. " Eira what are you doing? " Loki asked as she backed up toward Loki.

Eira slowly placed her self in front of Loki. " Tony-" Eira started to say but Tony cut her off as he took as step closer to her.

" Eira he is dangerous, he'll use you and then kill you, please get away from him. " Tony said as he got slightly closer to them.

" That's right I am dangerous so you should stay back. " Loki said with a slight growl as he took a step closer.

" Both of you calm down please. " Eira said softly trying to stay calm her self knowing this wouldn't be a good place to be standing if one of them did start a fight. " Tony there are things we can learn from him what realms are friendly what ones that can't be trusted.. "

" HE. He can't be trusted. " Tony said as he looked over at Eira like she was crazy. Tony watched as Eira started to walk towards him.

Eira grabbed Tony's arm leading him away from Loki for a moment. " I know he trusts me so I can trust him. And he had the chance to kill me in my sleep but didn't " Eira whispered quietly to Tony. Then she watched as Tony raised an eyebrow.

" So now your telling me your sleeping with him?! " Tony said slightly upset with her, she should have called him should have done some thing.

Eira rolled her eyes slightly. " No. I'm saying that he trusts me, let me see if I can find out any thing else in a week if I don't you can do what you want with him ok? " Eira said as she looked up at Tony glancing over her shoulder at Loki who was giving Tony the death glare still, Loki and Eira's eyes met for a moment she seen them soften for a second before she looked back at Tony.

" You wanna know what let me talk to Loki alone and I'll think about it. " Tony said in a calm slightly annoyed tone.

Eira nodded she quickly walked out of the room it going silent fast, Eira could almost feel the tension in the room, if some one was to start a fight it would most likely destroy the apartment building. Eira was slightly worried about both of them as she went into her room shutting and locking the door behind her.

Tony walked over to Loki slowly, Tony was watching Loki very closely the way he looked at Eira, the way she talked about him. Tony knew there was some thing up. " I'm going to allow it but if you lay a hand on her- " Tony was cut off by Loki.

Loki had a smirk on his face. " You'll take me in or were you going to say that you were going to kill me... Because it would break her heart if you did... " Loki said a wide grin going from ear to ear. " Let me tell you some thing Tony Stark. I see the way you look at her. How you talk to her like a protective mate " Loki said as he took a step closer to Tony.

" MATE?! What the hell are you talking about? " Tony asked as he looked over at the raven haired man. Tony looked over at him returning the glare but not the grin.

" Oh, you know what I'm talking about... Sadly for you... I'll be the first one to kiss her... To bed her... whether you like it or not... She will be mine and my alone... And it will be her choice... " Loki smiled at little before turning his back to Tony and starting to walk to the bed room. Loki leaned his head against the door to the bed room. " Eira I'm done talking with him. " Loki said.

Eira got up from where she was sitting on the bed, she walked over to the door unlocking it and opening it. Eira walked out as Loki walked into the room shutting the door behind.

" Don't say a word. I'll check up on you in a week. " Tony said with a growl as he walked out the front door and before Eira could say wait she was cut off by him slamming the door shut.

" T-Tony..."


	5. Chapter 5

" Oh, you know what I'm talking about... Sadly for you... I'll be the first one to kiss her... To bed her... whether you like it or not... She will be mine and my alone... And it will be her choice... " Loki smiled at little before turning his back to Tony and starting to walk to the bed room. Loki leaned his head against the door to the bed room. " Eira I'm done talking with him. " Loki said.

Eira got up from where she was sitting on the bed, she walked over to the door unlocking it and opening it. Eira walked out as Loki walked into the room shutting the door behind.

" Don't say a word. I'll check up on you in a week. " Tony said with a growl as he walked out the front door and before Eira could say wait she was cut off by him slamming the door shut.

" T-Tony..."

* * *

**Tony's dream that night**

_Tony was walking down the street the snow was falling softly, he was walking with Eira is arm firm around her waist she was wearing a red and gold short dress. But then Eira stopped, slowly wrapping arms around his neck, she slowly leaned up to kiss him. When Tony closed his eyes he went to kiss her back but then Eira was gone. Loki and Eira were standing not to far in front of Tony, Loki had his arms around her waist and Eira was kissing him her arms around his neck. Then Loki turned to face Tony then Loki said with a wide smile. ' I will be the first one to kiss her... To bed her... '_

_' Whether you like it or not... She will be mine and mine... ' _

_'Alone! ' _

Tony woke up quickly a bit sweat running down his forehead, he looked around slowly and then started into the darkness that was his room. Tony slowly laid down and said. " I know I'm going to regret letting her stay with him

* * *

Eira was laying in her bed under the thick blankets of her bed that night she fell asleep crying feeling like a total jerk for talking to Tony the way she did. She was sleeping soundly she pushed the blankets off her in her sleep, she was wearing a lacey short dress that barely went to her thighs and had no shoulder straps but her breasts were pushed up slightly by it, she laid with one arm above her head while the she hand one leg slightly bent she let out a soft sound in her sleep.

Loki had snuck in her into her room not long ago thing he heard some one or some thing. He slowly walked over to the bed looking her over slightly, a small grin started to form on his face. Then when he heard her make the soft sound her he felt part of himself just wanting to take her then and there but he wanted her to be awake and begging for him. But then Loki about jumped when she opened her eyes.

" Loki " Eira mumbled quietly clearly in a sleep/daze, she slowly sat up wrapping her arms around his neck slowly kissing his cheek before she laid down pulling him down as well. Eira hid her face against his neck trying to make up with Loki since they had a small argument after Tony left but she was drifting asleep, quickly. " L... L-Loki... I-I'm s.. sorry... " She said softly as she placed her hand on the gods chest.

Loki blinked just listening to what she was saying but then when she started to fall asleep Loki made sure she was almost completely asleep before he kissed her head him being able to smell her fruity shampoo she used that made him smile a little, he stroked her head slightly as she slept knowing that she probably wouldn't remember kissing his cheek or saying sorry but that was ok with Loki, he would remember it.

* * *

**Day 1 of Seven**

Eira just woke up she was laying against/next to Loki, she blushed slightly at where Loki had his hand, he had it on her upper thigh, Loki was still sleeping but he had a tight grip on her thigh and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She got up slowly/carefully, she snuck into the bathroom brushing her teeth and hair, she showered last night so she thought she wouldn't need another one. Eira just stood there quietly hugging her arms slightly not knowing why she felt sad or why she even felt the way she did for Loki. She felt just like crying wanting to get it done and over with she was being torn between to people and she felt lost. But then she jumped slightly when she felt to warm hands on her waist.

" Whats wrong? " Loki asked as he slowly started to kiss at her ear and neck being rather gentle with her. Loki looked at her in the mirror noticing how sad she looked, he slowly made Eira face him.

" Don't look at me... " The last thing Eira wanted was for Loki to think she was soft or a big cry baby, she closed her eyes as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked away from the god trying to get out of his grasp. She just needed to cry and get it over with, but then she took back saying that. She didn't want Loki to hate her too. " F-Forget about what I said please just don't b-be upset with me... " Eira said quietly as she hid her face against Loki's chest her arms on his shoulders slightly.

Loki just stood there not sure of what to do or say he wasn't the type of man to be that at all soothing. He looked down at the mortal softly stroking her hair after a moment, yet after a moment he stopped slowly picking her up taking her back into the bedroom trying to calm her down the best he could.

Eira took in a deep breath as Loki talked to her she quickly walked back into the bathroom changing clothes, she was wearing a pair of slightly ripped jeans, a long sleeved almost see through shirt with a black and green bra and panties on under it. When she came out she blinked blushing slightly.

Loki had changed into a suit with a green tie the rest of it mostly being black and white. Loki walked over to her looking at her see through shirt and he let out a growl. " Go change. "

" What? You don't like it- " Eira started to say but then she quickly tried to save her self from the slip up. " Now your telling me what clothes to wear? " Eira said in a slightly stubborn tone.

" I love it but if your going out in public no. Yes I am telling you what clothes to wear. " Loki said with a small growl and the same stubborn tone. He made a turtle neck sweater appear on her.

Eira gave up slightly, she let out a soft quiet sigh closing her eyes for a moment. " Fine... " She said and started to grab the money Tony left it being a thousand dollars and with the money she had she could by a car.

* * *

**Author's note. **

Hey you guys thank you so much for the eight followers and the four favorites, and it just makes me happy to know people enjoy my stories, I know eight followers and four favorites isn't a lot but that is the most I have ever had on any story I have written so thank you guys so much. There will be a update tomorrow to this chapter, its late for me I finished this at 11:47 PM. Hope you enjoyed

* * *

Loki didn't want any other man to see that those beautiful breasts of hers, he wanted her to be is alone, he wanted what he told Tony to be true. Loki walked over to her taking the paper ( money ) out of her hand setting it down on the table placing his hand on her neck making her look up at him. " Whats wrong? "

" I'm just not use to being ordered around... " Eira said quietly as she hugged her arms slightly looking at him shyly a small brush across her cheeks. She looked at floor, her eyes said that she was slightly depressed/sad... " Please... Tell me... why you did what you did... " Eira said after a moment looking up at him.

" No.. " Loki said as he took a step back from her going to go into the living room to watch TV. But then she grabbed his hand.

" Wait...! Please tell me... I'll stay away from Tony, do what you say any thing you want just as long as you tell me about your past and your realm and the other ones. I'll do any thing that you want... Please..." Eira said softly part of it was mostly so she could give the info to Loki so he could stay on earth and hopefully with her but then part of it was so she could get to know him and know about what she may have to deal with soon.

Loki blinked he had his back to her a wide grin went from ear to ear. " Agreed. " Loki said as the grin disappeared and he turned to face her. He made Eira hold out her hands and a decent sized book that had to have over a thousand pages in it appeared in her hands. " I will tell you more when I get back... Until then I'll seal our deal. " Loki said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Eira slowly sat down the book slowly wrapping her arms around his neck starting to kiss him back as well, her eyes shutting slightly but when she got to close to him Loki pulled away and started to walk out of the house. " Wait! " Eira said but he was already out the door shutting it behind him. She ran to the door opening it looking down the snowy street he was no where to be seen, she let out a quiet sigh as she slowly shut her door.

Eira slowly walked over to the book she picked it up, walking over to the couch sitting down, she slowly opened the book and started reading. She noticed the first chapter was rules for her while he was gone. Not going near or being intimate with another man, Only leaving the house if and she was being threatened or needing some thing. Then chapter two was creation of the realms. She read through about five chapters five chapters were above two thousand words. It was getting late by then when there was a knock on the door, she sat down her book so it was still open so she kept her page. Eira walked to the door and opened it.

Tony was standing at the door, he slowly walked in. " So where's your boy friend? " Tony asked looking around checking to see if he was still there, he walked over to stand in front of Eira he shut the door behind him.

" N-no, he left but I think he's going to be back and he gave me this book of info... " Eira said quietly a small blush across her cheeks as she looked at Tony. But then with out warning.

Tony placed his hand on her cheek pulling her close, he kissed her lips holding her close at first Eira was good with it until Tony started kissing her neck.

" T-tony please s-stop... " Eira said quietly quickly taking a step back, she wiped her lips slightly as she turned away from him starting to walk back over to the couch


	6. Chapter 6

Eira slowly sat down the book slowly wrapping her arms around his neck starting to kiss him back as well, her eyes shutting slightly but when she got to close to him Loki pulled away and started to walk out of the house. " Wait! " Eira said but he was already out the door shutting it behind him. She ran to the door opening it looking down the snowy street he was no where to be seen, she let out a quiet sigh as she slowly shut her door.

Eira slowly walked over to the book she picked it up, walking over to the couch sitting down, she slowly opened the book and started reading. She noticed the first chapter was rules for her while he was gone. Not going near or being intimate with another man, Only leaving the house if and she was being threatened or needing some thing. Then chapter two was creation of the realms. She read through about five chapters five chapters were above two thousand words. It was getting late by then when there was a knock on the door, she sat down her book so it was still open so she kept her page. Eira walked to the door and opened it.

Tony was standing at the door, he slowly walked in. " So where's your boy friend? " Tony asked looking around checking to see if he was still there, he walked over to stand in front of Eira he shut the door behind him.

" N-no, he left but I think he's going to be back and he gave me this book of info... " Eira said quietly a small blush across her cheeks as she looked at Tony. But then with out warning.

Tony placed his hand on her cheek pulling her close, he kissed her lips holding her close at first Eira was good with it until Tony started kissing her neck.

" T-tony please s-stop... " Eira said quietly quickly taking a step back, she wiped her lips slightly as she turned away from him starting to walk back over to the couch.

Then Tony realized what he had just tried to do. " I'm so sorry Eira I really am... " Tony said right on her heels... " just don't feel safe leaving you with him... " Tony said..

_I'm already breaking the rules Loki left... He is going to be so pissed when he gets back... _Eira slowly turned around to face him putting a few strands of her hair behind her ear. " Safe. That's what your worried about now?! Loki told me you haven't been telling me the whole truth about the drugs about how you feel as well... And if you want me to be safe you should tell me about the secrets you've been hiding... Please... " Eira said softly as she looked up at Tony with her big soft eyes.

Tony let out a sigh. " We where going to see if we could find any thing stronger then the hulk. But we were going to test it on a women rather then a man, to see if even a women could build up that much strength. When Tomas heard about the Frozen Crystal in Norway, I got it for him and we were going to test and see if it would work but so far nothing. " Just as Tony went to say more, Eira fainted. He quickly grabbed her.

Tony carried Eira to her to her room he laid her down on the bed gently stroking her head for a moment. Tony looked down at her he kissed her head slowly covering her with the blankets he knew she would be upset when she woke up. Tony wrote her a note, he got up and sat the note next to her. Then he left.

Eira woke up not long after he left, she rubbed her eyes slightly slowly getting up. " Loki?... Tony?... " She asked quietly, slowly getting up. She looked around making sure they weren't there she let out a quiet sigh seeing Tony left. She slowly sat down on the couch it was late still and Loki wasn't back yet. Eira was getting slightly worried Tony went after him. Eira went back to reading quietly soon finishing through several more chapters. Before stopping and curling up with a blanket listening to a audio book on Norse mythology. Eira laid on the couch slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

Loki came home late slipping the door open, him having to pick the lock to open it. He walked house and shut the door quietly locking it behind him. The audio book still playing and the book he gave her laying open on the coffee table. He grinned a little and went over and kissed her head. He picked her up carefully carrying her into her bed room laying her down on the bed, he laid down next to her after a moment, then he fell asleep.

* * *

**Loki's dream that night**

_Loki rolled over to feel Eira laying close to him her body practically against his, Loki watched as she slowly pushed him back onto his back. He noticed she was only wearing a thin slick night gown. Loki watched as Eira slowly straddled him and looked down at him. She looked like the prefect women and even better then that a goddess. Loki watched as she slowly leaned down and placed her hands on the gods chest softly nibbling at his ear and then she whispered. _

_" I love you... " _

_Then she was gone as Loki blinked, he got up quickly when he seen she was gone. He looked around and then seen the blood smeared across the floor that lead into the bathroom. Laying on the bath room floor was Eira... _

_Dead... _


	7. Chapter 7

**Loki's dream that night**

_Loki rolled over to feel Eira laying close to him her body practically against his, Loki watched as she slowly pushed him back onto his back. He noticed she was only wearing a thin slick night gown. Loki watched as Eira slowly straddled him and looked down at him. She looked like the prefect women and even better then that a goddess. Loki watched as she slowly leaned down and placed her hands on the gods chest softly nibbling at his ear and then she whispered. _

_" I love you... " _

_Then she was gone as Loki blinked, he got up quickly when he seen she was gone. He looked around and then seen the blood smeared across the floor that lead into the bathroom. Laying on the bath room floor was Eira... _

_Dead... _

* * *

Loki woke up sitting up quickly, he took in a deep breath and then let out a quiet sigh of relief when he seen her laying next to him. Loki slowly leaned down to kiss her head, he watched as she slept. He listened to her quiet sounds and soft breathing as she slept. He watched the fragile movements of her chest, but then when it took a moment for her to take a breath Loki gave her a slight shake.

* * *

**Eira's dream**

_Eira was running through a waste land of ice and snow, she was wearing very different clothes then normal. A dress that was made of different skins and silks, and a pair of fur flats. She was running through a small village people were frozen in place, buildings were damaged. Eira seen what looked to be a mother and daughter frozen beside each other. Eira blinked and looked around only thinking that it couldn't be real but it felt like it was. She started to walk through the village, she coughed slightly and sniffled a little from the cold. And then some thing caught Eira's attention, it was the gleam of some shard of crystal that gleamed blue and white out of the darkness. _

_Eira slowly started to walk over to it feeling like she was being watched as she did, she slowly walked over to it wiping the little bit of snow off of it, as she went to pick it up she cut her hand on it, it causing her to let out a quiet cry in pain. Eira closed her eyes then opened them again, she was sitting with Loki her hand on his cheek. Eira had tears streaming down her face, she wanted to scream. Eira stared down at the lifeless Loki who had a arrow piercing his shoulder_...

* * *

Eira woke up when Loki gave her a little shake, when she woke up she started crying. Eira sat up holding onto Loki's shirt hiding her face against his chest as she cried quietly. Eira was still thinking about her dream, she didn't want to let go of Loki any time soon. " P-please... D-Don't leave again... " Eira said between he quiet sniffles and she slowly started to nuzzle him as she continued to quietly cry.

Loki blinked, he looked down at her. " I can't make any promises. " Loki said as he kissed her head lightly stroking it slightly. He could tell she probably had a bad dream or some thing. Loki could unstand why if her dream was as bad as his. He wasn't able to remember a dream in years... Since he was a child... He slowly placed his hand on her chin making her look up at him. " Shh... " Loki said as he leaned toward her and kissed her lips.

Eira blinked blushing heavily, she quit crying slowly running her hands up his chest to his shoulders then her fingers got tangled in his hair. Eira noticed how gentle he was, how he seemed to make her feel safe.. _WTF! WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS! _This was the first time Eira had actually felt like she could be in love with some one. All of the other boy friends she had were jerks, dumped her for another girl after about a day, or were cheating.

Loki placed his hands on her waist, but after a moment he pulled away from the kiss. He grinned slightly at her blush, he slowly started to kiss her neck leaving several hickeys and love bites as well. And it wasn't long before one thing lead to another.

* * *

**Day 2**

Eira was up making breakfast wearing only a pair of panties and a tank top. She shifted back and forth slightly as she made breakfast, she was slightly sore. _I'm gonna go to sleep when Loki gets up... _Eira barely got any sleep from her a Loki having a little fun/alone time, since she was sore most of the night and she would fall asleep and have another dream about it him dying so she just stayed awake. She was just getting a bowl of Lucky Charms while she made Loki toast and bacon. She walked into the living room, she went back to listening to the audio book. No more then she sat down on the couch Loki woke up.

Loki rolled over his hair a slight mess but he grinned slightly, he got up slipping on boxers and a pair of pants. He walked into the living room fixing his hair as he did. He walked over to Eira after going and grabbing his plate he sat down next to Eira. " Hmm.. Good morning dear... " He said in a soft playful tone, as he kissed her head.

Eira blushed a little and quickly went back to reading only having one of her ear buds in. But then she remember what Tony said she just now thought of it. She slowly took back out of her ear. " Loki... You know about the drugs right? " Eira asked quietly.

Loki slowly quit eating setting down his piece of bacon. " Yea. I'm still trying to figure out why. " Loki said as he looked down at her wondering if she was ok.

" They were trying to turn me into some thing like the hulk... And last night I had a dream about a frozen waste land and I found this jewel and the jewel cut my hand and the stuff they had put into my arm was the same color as the jewel. " Eira said quietly.

Loki blinked he quickly made a shirt, pants, heavy coat and a hat appear on her. Loki about threw down his plate getting up quickly making the suit he usually wore appear on him, he quickly grabbed her hand leading her out of the house and down the street. He started to walk to Stark Tower making a dagger appear in his hands.

Eira blinked quickly walking with him. " Loki! Whats gotten into... " Eira asked as she was slightly pulled toward Stark Tower. She walked with Loki as they walked into Stark tower, he changed his looks to look like Poppy. Eira blinked as he lead her to the elevator. Once they got to the top floor she walked out with Loki.

Tony was laying on the couch several empty bottles were laying on the floor. He had a bottle of wine in his hand taking a sip of it when he heard the elevator he sat up slowly looking over at them as Loki changed back to his normal self. Tony let out a slight growl as he got up noticing Loki had one arm around Eira and in his other hand he had a dagger.

Loki pointed the dagger at Tony. " Don't take a step closer. Tell me were the crystal is. " Loki said with a slight growl but then he was cut off as a arrow pierced his shoulder as a man wearing all black and carrying a bow stepped out of the shadows. Loki slowly started to quickly pull out the arrow when the man from the shadow's readied another arrow but instead of hitting Loki... He hit Eira. Eira had quickly moved in front of him letting out a quiet cry in pain as she slowly fell to her knees, the arrow had pierced her stomach.

" Stop! " Tony yelled as he went over to Clint grabbing his bow from him.

" Bring me the crystal now! If you want her to live! " Loki yelled at them as he puled out the arrow throwing it off to the side quickly kneeling next to her, he slowly propped up her head slightly trying to sooth her as best as he could seeing how much she was crying, he felt sorry for having brought her, he felt like it was his fault. It was his fault...


	8. Chapter 8

Loki was sitting next to Eira on the bed, they were at Asgard, seven days had past. The second day Thor took them to Asgard so she could get helped. And she still had not woken up yet, and Loki never left her bedside. Loki wouldn't even eat the food he was given, he was even starting to become depressed. He slowly started to stroke her head as some of the healers came in and tried waking her from her sleep. But still there was no use, and then Thor came in and walked Loki out of the room needing to talk to him.

" Loki brother I understand your concern if it were Jane I would not leave her side no matter what, but she is loosing weight rapidly, she's dying slowly. It would be best- " Thor was cut of by Loki in all of his rage.

" Don't tell me you understand any of it Thor! If it were Jane you would keep her alive as long as you could you and I both know that, so don't tell me what should be done! " Loki said as he walked back into the room slamming the door in Thor's face but when Loki turned around he was in pure shock. The bed, sheets, every thing around Eira was frozen. And some kind of protective shell had formed over her. But when Loki touched the shell of ice it slowly disappeared like it was never there then he seen her begin to wake from her sleep. Loki didn't care if he got froze he gently cupped her face in his hands.

" L-l...Loki.. " She coughed slightly as she said his name and opened her eyes. " Wha... what happened... " She stuttered quietly as she held onto Loki.

" You were shot. I had to put part of the crystal inside of you..." He said softly as he kissed her head holding her close to him.

" Wh...Where.. a-are we?... " She asked softly/quietly as she looked up at Loki.

" Asgard... " Loki said softly as he stroked her cheek.

" Wait... The Jewel.. " Eira said quietly and started thinking in all Norse myths there was a jewel or Stone for every realm expect two one was a liquid, while one was a frozen ice shard like crystal.

" That talk can wait until you've eaten and gotten cleaned up. " Loki said as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Eira slowly started to get up but a maid brought in a tray with food on it, then Eira finally released how hungry she was. She sat down as the maid took her the trey, then left the room. Eira ate quietly, but mostly the fruits' on the plate since the smell of the meat was making her feel sick to her stomach. Then finally she had to run to the basket in the room, she threw up most of the food she had just ate. Eira held her slightly putting a few strands of hair back behind her ear. She held her stomach then she thought that she felt some thing move in her stomach. She remembered in high school learning about health class the side affects of being pregnant.. _This can't be..._

* * *

**Authors note**

Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for how long it took my to upload it but there will be an update tomorrow and if you like Tom hiddleston x Oc stories you can check tomorrow and today to see if I have the story finally uploaded.


	9. Chapter 9

" That talk can wait until you've eaten and gotten cleaned up. " Loki said as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Eira slowly started to get up but a maid brought in a tray with food on it, then Eira finally released how hungry she was. She sat down as the maid took her the trey, then left the room. Eira ate quietly, but mostly the fruits' on the plate since the smell of the meat was making her feel sick to her stomach. Then finally she had to run to the basket in the room, she threw up most of the food she had just ate. Eira held her slightly putting a few strands of hair back behind her ear. She held her stomach then she thought that she felt some thing move in her stomach. She remembered in high school learning about health class the side affects of being pregnant.. _This can't be..._

* * *

Eira just stood there not sure if she should tell Loki... Eira didn't know what to do, Eira sat down on the bed, just staring out onto the balcony. Eira let out a soft sigh.

" Beautiful isn't it? " Loki said as he walked over to her gently sitting next to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her onto his lap. He kissed part of her cheek holding her close to him.

" I'm pregnant... " Eira said looking at the ground she hugged her arms slightly, she was worried about what he'd say, what he'd do, what he would think...

Loki blinked. " What? " He said in slight shock no more then he put his hand on her stomach her the ice started to create a thin layer over her skin where he placed his hand like it didn't want him touching her. But then lights shot up from the bifrost it was suppose to be closed, Loki sat her down slowly, he got up running over to the balcony, it started to snow and the bifrost was turning a dark blue. Loki heard the sound of some thing dropping, she was laying back on the bed she had fainted, ice starting to form every where around her, she wasn't moving at all her chest, wasn't moving she wasn't... Breathing.. .


End file.
